


But you're so preeetty!

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Harry, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Sectumsempra Scars, kinda smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry's drunk and admits he likes Draco Malfoy – to Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you're so preeetty!

Harry Potter stumbled down a fifth floor corridor, headed towards the prefects' bathroom.  
A strong hand latched on to Harry's upper arm, stopping him in his tracks. He turned abruptly and squinted his eyes, trying to focus on the blurry mass in front of him.

"Hey…" That voice was so familiar to Harry that it startled him to hear it sound so gentle.

"Whaddyouwant…?" Harry mumbled. "Ooooooh, Dracooo!"

"Potter? You're completely pissed. How much have you had?"

"I'm–" Harry hiccupped. "I'm not pissed!"

"Okay, then tell me why you're stumbling around the castle at–" Draco checked his watch, "2am."

Harry stared at Draco blankly. Draco held firmly onto Harry's forearm and began to lead Harry back up towards Gryffindor Tower, being sure to keep Harry from falling over. 

"Because I'm in love," Harry said simply, trying not to fall up the stairs.

"You're in love? With who?" Draco caught Harry as he began to tilt to the side, holding him upright with gentle hands.

"Youuuuuu, dummy! In case you haven’t noticed," Harry slurred, "I've been in love with you since fourth year!"

"Fourth year? But I was horrible to you then…"

"But you're so preeetty!"

It was then that Harry found himself on the ground, no longer supported by Draco. Draco's eyes were wide and his face frozen in shock. He shook his head, but couldn't help the faint blush moving up to his cheeks.

"And you're drunk. Come on, you're going to bed."

When they reached The Fat Lady's portrait, Harry couldn't remember the password, and Draco resigned to knocking on the frame of the portrait, hoping someone would hear and take Harry to bed.

"Draco! What in Merlin's name are you doing here?" Hermione questioned, before Draco stepped to the side and pulled Harry into view. "Oh, goodness, Harry." She glanced at Draco's hands holding him tenderly by the arm, "Come in, then."

Draco hesitated before stepping through and taking in the room around him. The Gryffindor common room was warm and cosy, making Draco suddenly jealous of the squashy armchairs and crackling fire. 

Draco turned to Hermione; she looked around cautiously and pointed up the staircase to the boys' dorms. Draco led Harry up the stairs, moving slowly to prevent him from falling down again. Hermione followed, ushering them forward into Harry's private dorm.

"What happened?" Hermione asked once the door was shut firmly behind them. 

"I, uh, was wondering around the castle, and Harry scared the living shit out of me. He almost ran into me and I could smell the whiskey on his breath. And well, I brought him back here. He did fall though, so you may want to check him for injuries."

Draco was setting Harry down on his bed, while Harry's eyes slowly closed as he drifted into sleep. Draco had removed Harry's shoes and socks, moving on to take off his outer robes. He laid him down carefully, moving the covers up to his chest. Hermione looked on amusedly at Draco's unintentionally affectionate behaviour. 

"Uh, Gran– Hermione, when I found him, he was saying that he got drunk because he's in love…"

"Ah, yes. He has been quite worried about that lately."

"You know then? Who is it? Because he said it was me but he's drunk so I didn't believe him and–"

"Draco. It is you." She hesitated before continuing, "He fell asleep in the common room a lot last year, and he tends to talk in his sleep. He kept saying your name, Draco, over and over."

She looked from Draco to Harry, curled up under his cover, snoring softly. "After what happened in the bathroom–" She added after seeing his scared expression, "Yeah, I know what happened. He fell asleep by the fire that night. He was crying and he, uh, he was whimpering your name."

Hermione moved closer to Draco and reached for the top button on his shirt. "May I? He said the cuts were bad…" Draco nodded and let Hermione unbutton his shirt. 

"Oh, shit, Draco!" 

A wide scar ran from just under Draco's left nipple to his right hip. There were four shorter scars just as wide across his chest and abdomen. Hermione rested a hand just above Draco's bellybutton. When Draco winced and recoiled, Hermione withdrew her hand.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean–"

"It's fine," Draco whispered. "But, do you mind if I stay here? Keep an eye on him...?"

"Of course. Just tell me, Draco, do you fancy _him __?"_

Draco looked up at Hermione and nodded. "Yeah, I think I do."

When Hermione had left the room, Draco shucked off his shirt and laid down on top of the covers next to Harry. He slipped his fingers into Harry's mess of soft black hair, absently playing with it, and wrapped his other arm protectively around Harry's waist. 

*

Harry woke up with a strong arm holding tightly onto his waist. He sat up, against his better judgement considering how much he drank last night. 

' _Holy shit! Draco Malfoy's in my bed! _' Thought Harry, placing a hand in Draco's hair. It was messy, the gel having rubbed off in his sleep, and Harry found that he looked sexier like that.__

"You're so cute when you're sleeping, Draco…" Harry whispered.

"But I'm not _quite _asleep, Harry."__

"Oh shit! Fuck, Malfoy."

Draco looked up at Harry, eyelashes fluttering against the morning light.

"Come closer, Harry."

And Draco leant up and kissed Harry full on the mouth. Harry let out an undignified squeak, making Draco smirk into Harry's mouth. Draco pulled back slightly, nibbling at Harry's lower lip. Harry groaned and Draco slid his tongue over Harry's lip then let it slip into his mouth. Harry growled and rolled himself so he was flush on top of Draco. He kissed Draco's neck, and left hickeys along his collarbone. Draco moaned into Harry's hair and moved his hands to Harry's ass, squeezing lightly. Harry rolled his hips against Draco, causing Draco to thrust his pelvis upwards in response. Harry wiggled down Draco's body and placed his mouth over Draco's left nipple and started to roll his tongue. He moved lower. 

Harry gasped. "Oh shit, Draco! Shit shit shit! Oh Merlin I'm so sorry!" Harry ran his fingers down the scar and bit his lip. "I mean… It does make you even..."

"Potter? Just blow me already."

Smirking, Harry moved off Draco already undoing Draco's trousers and yanked them off his pale legs. He toyed with the waistband of Draco's red boxers and pulled them down too. Draco's lissom cock sprang free and bobbed against his stomach. Harry grinned and straddled Draco's thighs. He gripped the base of Draco's cock and started to pump steadily. He bent, and wrapped his mouth around the head, swirling his tongue around it, flicking it over the slit. Draco moaned and curled his fingers into Harry's hair. He pushed Harry's head down, making Draco's cock hit the back of Harry's throat. 

"Mmmm… Harry…"

Harry picked up the pace, bobbing up and down Draco's shaft. His hand moved to Draco's perineum, applying gentle pressure. 

"Uhhh… Harry! Oh fuck… I'm gonna–"

Draco came hard, his cum hitting the back of Harry's throat. Harry grinned and swallowed. 

"Fuck you're good at that, Harry," Draco muttered.

"That's not all I'm good at."

Harry climbed off Draco and laid back down next to him. He cuddled up into Draco's side, fingering the scar across his torso. 

"Maybe you could return the favour sometime." Harry said slyly.

"Fuck yes," Draco exclaimed, already climbing on top of Harry.


End file.
